Pretty Kitty
by SexClown
Summary: Ciel has a secret, and what will Sebastian do when he finds out? (SMUT/OOC/AU)


It's about 2 in the afternoon and I'm sitting on the couch reading one of my favorite books- 'The Merlin Conspiracy'. I've tried my best to concentrate solely on the story but it's becoming increasingly difficult with the constant patter of feet every now and then. Whose, you might ask? Ciel's of course. Every 5 minutes, almost exactly on the dot, he has come waltzing into the kitchen for any little reason he can think of.

I didn't mind at first but this has been happening for nearly an hour now and I'm starting to get annoyed. When he first began, he usually got something to eat or a drink and then left in less than minute. Now he's not even trying to look like he wants something from in there! He just stands there for a bit, staring out the window like he's waiting for something, then gets antsy and leaves. The last time he did this he asked nervously if the mail or anyone else came yet. I simply replied 'no' and arched my eyebrow at his strange behavior and question. He blushed lightly and ran back to his room. I let out a quick sigh of frustration and annoyance and tried once again to read my damn story. The next time he comes back though, I'm definitely asking what's up. This is getting ridiculous.

Nearly 15 minutes passed and he hadn't emerged from his room in quite some time. I think he knew I was gonna ask him about his actions. I sat pondering what he might be waiting for but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. When I opened it, I found a typical UPS delivery man holding a package and smiling broadly.

"Hi, I've got a package for Ciel-"

"That's me," Ciel quickly interrupted. I hadn't even noticed he snuck up behind me so I jumped a little when I heard his voice. He signed the forms in a flash and disappeared with his package back to his room in under a minute. I just barely caught a pleased smile go across his face as he brushed past me.

The courier looked back at me with a quizzical expression. I just sighed and said I didn't know either. He brushed it off and pulled up something else hanging off his arm.

"Your regular mail person stopped just behind me as I pulled in and asked me to bring this up to you."

Hanging off his outstretched hand was a small bag. I looked inside and soon wore my own smile. The bag was filled with fan letters of various sizes and colors. I thanked him and as he turned to leave, I asked a quick question.

"What was the package for?"

He looked down at his forms and shrugged "Doesn't say, all that's here is the company name…'Kitten Cream,' whatever that is. He did pay quite a bit for whatever he got though."

Puzzled, I thanked him and tried to think of the meaning behind that name as I shut the door. Nothing came to mind other than cats. Did Ciel adopt one without telling me and order out for some special formula or something? I shook my head. That made no sense at all. He can't keep a secret, especially a living one, to save his life and why would he order out for food when he can just pick it up discretely from a store? And why was whatever he ordered so expensive? Something's just not adding up.

I decided to ask him about it and put an end to my growing headache. That boy can be such mystery at times but it made him all the more attractive. As I walked towards his room I heard some shuffling and what sounded like tape being ripped off of cardboard. Just my luck that he was opening it now and in what seemed to be in a hurry. As I got to the door I found it opened to a crack barely big enough to see through. I could just make out Ciel standing in front of his bed looking through the medium sized box. I almost pushed the door open but when he pulled out the first item, I stopped in place to observe. I'm not sure why I did that. I just felt like it'd be best not to interrupt him right now…and I really wanted to see what he ordered.

In his hands was a pair of what looked like custom-made cat ears. They were a silken black with a deep crimson lining for the inner ear. The second item he pulled out was a lace choker in matching colors. I don't get why he seemed so anxious and nervous about ordering this. It was pretty common actually. Even I have a couple pairs of cat ears that I loved wearing. I was going to head inside but the last item he pulled out had me frozen to my spot. It was a long cat tail in a matching black silk like the other items. Towards the end was a big crimson bow and bell that jingled just slightly while he moved it. This wasn't so shocking but the part that had me blushing was on the opposite end. Apparently the only way to wear the tail was to um…insert the end into…your ass.

A rather large dark purple dildo was attached to the rest of the tail and as I looked closer, I saw a small switch on the side. My mind worked at speed of a snail as I realized what this all was. Ciel had ordered cat accessories with a vibrator tail! He was into Cat Play! Despite all my attempts to ignore the images of him dressed up with these items, I still managed to get a hard on. I blushed darkly and looked down. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

I was going to head back to my room downstairs and figure out everything I saw (and pictured in my mind) but Ciel's shedding of clothes kept me in place. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him as he stripped off every piece of clothing he had. Underneath his sweatpants was a pair of those leather booty shorts he's grown so fond of. He must have been preparing for this all day. He kept all his new toys on his bed and lightly set the box down on the floor. In plain view he sat on the edge and rubbed his growing bulge. He let out a little moan and shut his eyes as he slipped his hand down the front of his shorts. He pulled himself out and very clearly I could see all of him displayed in front of me. I gasped at how big he was and immediately covered my mouth with my hand. Luckily he hadn't heard me and continued his work.

Another couple of pumps and he stopped both to my, and his, displeasure. He stood back up and stripped off the scant amount of faux leather that just barely classified as clothing. His back was turned to me and I got quite the view of his cute little ass. He tentatively put on the ears and choker. He didn't seem too pleased with how the stiff lace felt but he didn't move to take it off either. I guess he wanted the whole experience which included wearing all the items. When he crawled back to the middle of the bed and I had to change my angle to see. I even pushed the door open slightly further. At this point I figured, why not just stay for the whole show? If I get caught, I might as well see all that I can 'cause it'll probably be the last time I ever get to see these toys.

When he settled down in the middle, he was kneeling with the tail just beside him. He slicked up three of his fingers in his mouth and brought them down to his hole. With the way the bed and his body was positioned, I could perfectly see him fingering himself and every little twitch of his dick as he slipped in a second finger. He bit his lower lip hard and scrunched up his eyes. A small blush was present on his cheeks and a light sweat broke out on his forehead as he added the final finger.

He thrust them in and out mercilessly and tried his best to hold back the moans. I could tell by how hard he was panting that he was so close. He ultimately denied himself that release and pulled his fingers out somewhat reluctantly. We both knew though that the tail would feel even better.

He bent down into a doggy style and placed the tip of the dildo right outside his entrance. Biting his lip once more, he slowly pushed it in. I could hear little muffled gasps as he buried his head into the pillow. When he finally reached the base of the vibrator, a satisfied moan erupted from his lips. The pillow had partially concealed the cry but what I did hear made me want to go in there and pounce him right now. With his eyes still shut, he turned his head towards the door. Even though his hair was slick with sweat, I had never seen him look more beautiful. Every little gasp and moan made me long to touch him even more.

It wasn't long until Ciel was used to the size and began to move it inside of him. He tried thrusting it in and out but that wasn't enough for him. His thumb fumbled around the base of the tail until he found the little switch that would fill his needs. As it flipped on, he screamed out in pure bliss. He moved his head against his pillow to control the cry but it had already echoed out into the hall. I nearly came myself when I saw that split-second of his face contorted in a wave of pleasure. Ciel only lasted about 2 minutes with the vibrator on and released across his dark green sheets with a cry of something I couldn't understand. He collapsed onto his side and just faintly I saw his body shaking with ecstasy. I began to back up from the door when his eyes opened.

My face went pale as it seemed like he was looking right at me. When he didn't move I thought that maybe I lucked out and it was one those pleasure-driven blank stares where it looks like you're fully conscious but your mind is really in a heavy fog. Not wanting to tempt fate, I high tailed it out of there as quickly and silently as I could. I only made it back downstairs to the couch before I collapsed. I replayed everything I saw and absentmindedly rubbed the front of my jeans.

I groaned softly but I didn't move to do anything more. I kinda just want it to go away so I can think about everything I saw. What if he really did see me? What is he going to say? What would he think? How fucking hot did he look when he came? I groaned inwardly again. This problem is not going away anytime soon and it's pointless to try to do anything with it still here.

I shut my eyes and began to picture Ciel's little scene again. I undid the top of my jeans and slid my hand underneath my underwear. My other hand made its way to my mouth so I could prevent alerting Ciel to what I was doing. A few pumps and I was already leaking out. It's pretty pathetic but somehow understandable after what I just saw. I let myself out the confinement of my boxers and just let the pleasure take over. I thrust my hips up into my hand out of reflex but another set pushed them back down in place.

My eyes shot open and I found Ciel's beautiful blue eyes staring down at me combined with a knowing smirk. My face heated up and I stopped all movements. Ciel trailed his lips from my jawbone up to my ear. Against the shell he whispered, "I saw you."

I swallowed hard and began to stutter out something that didn't even make sense to me. Ciel just chuckled and trailed his mouth down to my neck. He nipped at it a few time as he replaced my hand with his own. When he bit my pulse point, I let out a small moan and felt his smile on my skin. He pulled back again to whisper "I'm feeling kinda hungry after my little session. Want to feed me some milk?"

My eyes went wide as I made sense of the euphemism and nodded quickly in compliance. Not missing a beat he lowered his head my aching cock. He lapped at the precum that had been spread over my dick in my attempt for a quick release. When he had licked me clean he whispered out "Yummy" before taking the rest of me in. As he sucked me off, he licked my tip in the way a hungry kitten would. I moaned out his name and opened my eyes to watch him work. When I took a closer look at him I found the not only was he still wearing the choker and ears but his tail was still firmly in place.

He dug in his nails on my exposed hips and it reminded me of a cat's claws as they walk on top of you. My mind kept drifting back to his tail standing straight up into the air. Like a bad habit from childhood I reached back and pulled on it. I don't know why I did it but I just had this urge to see what would happen just as a child does when he comes in contact with his first kitten. However, instead of the usual screech and batting of the paws typical to a cat, Ciel moaned loudly and sunk his nails in deeper.

When his vibrations hit me, I screamed out his name and clung to his head as I peaked down his throat. When I relaxed from my high, I released my tight grip on his hair and he pulled off. Like before he licked me clean as a true cat would do and then sat back in begging position. "Delicious" he said with a wide smile while licking his lips.

When I looked down I found him standing attention once again. A smirk made it's way to my lips and I thought of some fun I could have with him. I sat up and kissed his lips quickly before commanding in his ear "Turn around and get on all fours."

I saw his eyes grow big before he switched positions and knelt with his ass in front of me. I ran my hand up and down his flawless back and watched the muscles contract under my touch. Slowly I made my way to his ass. I rubbed my thumb outside his hole where the plug had spilled out over the sides. He moaned out quietly letting me know just how sensitive he was right now. I continued to tease him and guided my free hand down to his erection. As soon as I touched him I felt the wetness leaking out over my fingers. His moan grew just a bit louder when I rubbed my fingertips along his head.

I moved my head to look at his face and found him gasping and trying his damnedest to hold back a moan. I finally encircled my hand around his member and pumped him at steady pace. His voice grew just a bit more but I wanted to hear him when he wasn't holding anything back. I kissed my way from the small of his back up to his neck. When I reached his ear I whispered that I wanted to hear him moan like a slut. This was the first time I've ever talked that dirty to him and he gasped in delight and shock. I even felt a small twitch in my hand.

"Come on Ciel, moan for me…Let me know how it feels. You do like it don't you?"

He whimpered out and nearly screamed "Yes! Yes, I do! Please don't stop!"

"But you aren't saying anything" I said in faux innocent voice, "How can I know for sure that you like it if you won't tell me?"

I slowed my hand as if to stop but Ciel gasped out "Please Sebastian! D-Don't stop! I'm so close. I like it, I really do!"

"Then why don't you moan out like you want to? If you don't say anything then you must not enjoy it. Maybe I should stop."

My hand was going excruciatingly slow for him and I could tell he was close to losing it. As I figured, he tried to do something to get me moving again. One of his hands was placed over my own and tried to encourage me to continue. Although he couldn't see, I smirked out of accomplishment as he fell into my trap. Now that only one hand was holding him up, it made it that much easier to dominate him. Both my hands grabbed his and held them far from his body. It was easy as hell to push him down so only his ass was high in the air.

He cried out like a heartbroken puppy denied his favorite toy. Now he had absolutely no way of getting a release except to give me what I want. "S-Sebastian!" he whined out pathetically.

"Yes?" I asked as though I was oblivious to his needs.

"Please!" he begged.

I changed my grip on his wrists so that I held them both in one hand. Teasingly I slid my fingertips down his side lightly until I arrived back to my original interest. The tail. My fascination with it seemed endless. I ran my hand up and down it, loving the feeling of the soft silk. Then I reached the bow and bell. I tapped it lightly, sending out a small ring to fill the room. The entire combo seemed to fit Ciel perfectly. I looked back to him with my winning smirk and found his face begging me with all the emotion he'd been holding back.

"'Please what?" My hand moved back to where plastic met flesh.

Another needy mewl met my ears and I knew he was ready to break. "Fuck! Sebastian please! I'm begging you, just touch me. I swear I'll be as loud as you want, just let me finish!"

Poor boy looked ready to cry so I finally gave him what he wanted. I flipped the switch on the vibrator and watched as his body spasmed. He probably thought I'd only give him a handjob but this I felt suited both his needs and my desire for a visual in a much more satisfying way. He screamed out loudly and I smirked knowing I had complete control over him. I leaned down to his ear and licked the shell. I whispered seductively as I moved the vibrator around inside of him "Will you be a good little kitty and please your master?" He nodded his head sporadically and moaned out for good measure.

"Good boy," I whispered a final time, "Now cum for me little neko-chan."

As the words passed my lips, I pressed the vibrator hard against his special spot. Almost immediately he climaxed hard onto the couch. The loudest scream I've ever heard from him ripped its way up his throat. He cried out my name and clawed at the fabric of the couch, desperate to grab anything solid. When his body relaxed from his overdue release I let go of his hands and flipped him over to face me.

He looked so cute underneath me completely naked save for his ears, choker, and of course the tail. I licked up the stray cum that had landed on his stomach and cuddled up to his chest. As I played with the choker I told him "I want to see more of you dressed like this."

He giggled and replied "Done…as long as I get my milk afterwards."


End file.
